


Working Title

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: Standard field trip fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes a blanket field trip slip that my school used to use where all potential locations are listed on the same permission slip at the beginning of the year. I’m also using this model for the layout of the tower:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/c6/de/ebc6de85593bc80d818e456a1dea538e.jpg

“Aw, yeah, easy class,” Ned said to Peter, spying their usual sub as they entered the classroom.

“Hi, everyone,” Ms. Johnson greeted. “Your teacher left these worksheets for you to complete. She said they contain the location of this semester’s field trip, so come get one.”

There was a scuffle as everyone grabbed a copy, wanting to be the first to solve the puzzle.

 

About 20 minutes later, Peter was finished and staring down at the answer. No way.

“Stark Tower?!” Gwen shrieked.

There was a commotion as everyone started talking over each other.

“Yes!” Peter high-fived Ned. “I can finally prove I’m not lying. Flash can suck it.”

“But, Peter, you are,” Ned whispered. “You aren’t actually employed there and you don’t have an ID. You just show up.”

“Oh, crap,” Peter said, realizing Ned was right.

🕸🕸🕸

“Ma’am, Mr. Parker is requesting access.”

Pepper smiled. “Let him in, FRI.”

A moment later a torrent of water poured in from above. Pepper yelped.

“FRIDAY, what-?!”

“Mr. Parker entered through the skylight,” FRIDAY supplied.

“What?“ She looked up. Sure enough, Peter was stuck to the ceiling.

“Ms. Potts, I need help.”

“Get down! FRIDAY, why’d you let him in through the roof?!”

“You said he could come in,” the AI said innocently as Peter descended, hanging upside down on a web.

Pepper shook her head. Leave it to Tony to program an AI with an attitude. “Pete, sweetheart, no more skylights, comprendás?”

“Comprendo. Necesito ayuda.”

“Yes, you’ve said that. And I said get down. Now, what’s up?”

Peter disconnected his web. “Myclassiscomingandeveryonethinksihaveaninternshipbutidonthaveabadgeandnowtheyreallgoingtothinkimlyingforattentionsocanipleasehaveabadgefortheday?”

Pepper blinked. “What?”

Peter sighed. “After Berlin, Ned was asking where I was and so I just told him what we told Aunt May about having an internship here, but another kid overheard and soon everyone had heard I have an internship and I just went with it, but now my class is coming for a field trip and I don’t have an ID badge.”

“But you don’t need one for access,” Pepper said. “FRIDAY knows you.”

“But regular interns need a badge,” Peter said. “So may I have one?”

“I mean, I don’t see why not,” Pepper agreed. “Just don’t lose it.“

“I don’t-“ Peter stopped at her look. “Okay, fine. Occasionally. Also, could you please keep Mr. Stark from finding out? I don’t want him to embarrass me.”

Pepper’s mouth quirked into a smile at Peter’s pout. “I’ll do my best,” she promised.

🕸🕸🕸

“Hello, Midtown! I’m Sam and I’ll be your guide today. Before we get started, you’ll need to get your badges. Please line up in alphabetical order so there are no mix-ups. When it’s your turn, make sure it’s your name and photo on the screen, then place your thumb on the scanner. This will add your biometric information to our system, allowing the AI to recognize you so there aren’t any accidental lockdowns,” she explained.

“Now, I know you’ll want to keep these, but the badges are printed with smart ink, meaning they are wiped blank when they pass through the front doors. This keeps them out of the wrong hands. The blank badges are collected and reprinted the next day. Questions so far?”

“So the employees have to do this every time they return?”

“Not quite. Full-time employees only have their badge wiped when they lose them. Interns turn in their badges at the end of each shift, but if they forget then their badges are wiped when they pass the sensors. Otherwise they just pick them up the next time they come in. Anything else?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Great, line up.”

Peter started to worry. He knew Pepper had said she’d have a badge for him, but what if she had been too busy? What if it wasn’t ready? What if it gave him a guest one like everyone else’s, or worse, gave him an all-access pass. How would he explain that? The stress began to manifest as a headache, and he felt his senses sharpening.

As the students lined up to get their badges, FRIDAY spoke, low enough that only Peter’s super hearing picked it up.

“Peter, you appear to be in distress. Would you like me to inform anyone?”

Peter gave a quick shake of his head.

“Your blood pressure has risen, indicating a rise in stress at the idea of anyone knowing you are here.”

A small nod and FRIDAY went quiet.

When it was Peter’s turn, the computer refused to print him a badge.

Error: 201

“What does that mean? Does he not get to come on the tour? What did you do, Parker?” Flash asked.

Sam smiled. “Don’t worry. It just means a badge already exists for him. Peter, you know where they are. You can go pick it up.”

Peter nodded and went to where he’d seen interns pick up their badges. He scanned his thumbprint and a drawer opened. Sure enough, under ‘P’ there was a badge waiting for him.

After everyone had received their badges, Sam led them to the security checkpoint.

“You know the drill. Pockets empty, bags on the belt. Walk through one at a time, please.”

The students quickly complied, eager to move on. Flash pushed himself through first.

“Welcome, Mr. Thompson,” Karen said. Peter felt a rush of relief upon hearing her voice.

“Thank you FRIDAY,” he said smugly.

“FRIDAY is offline,” Karen said.

Flash frowned. “Isn’t Mr. Stark’s AI FRIDAY?” he asked Sam.

“His personal AI is FRIDAY, yes,” Sam said. “But this is Karen. She takes over when FRIDAY is running too many programs or gets bored. Now, please keep moving.”

They continued, with Karen announcing the students as they passed through the scanners. Peter was last. Hoping Karen would know not to be too familiar, he stepped through and joined the group.

“Welcome back, Mr. Parker,” she said, with only a hint more fondness than she had announced the others with.

“Thanks, Karen,” he said, relaxing.

“So you do work here,” a voice spoke next to him.

He turned to see Jessica.

“Uh, yeah,” he said.

“Mmm.” Jessica looked him over with an unreadable expression before turning her attention back to Sam, who had started explaining the different parts of the badges.

“The badges are not electronic passes,” she was saying. “The system grants access. The badges simply allow us to see who people are, so we can make sure no ones somewhere they shouldn’t be. All badges have four main parts. The first is the position. As you can see, yours clearly say ‘visitor’ on them. There are also maintenance, intern, and staff badges.” She held up her own.

Peter looked at his. It said ‘intern’ under his photo.

“Only maintenance workers can access areas like the boiler rooms, only staff can enter the staff lounge, you get the picture. Next you’ll notice there are stripes across the top. The first stripe indicates authority. Brown is the lowest, followed by grey, red, and black being the highest. Currently, only two people have black status. Pepper Potts and Natalia Rushman. Tony himself has red. Black was created to allow Pepper to keep him in check. The second stripe indicates the field the person works in. Natural sciences have green, social has yellow, applied have blue, and formal sciences have purple. Last, the animal indicates which areas someone is allowed in. Ravens are for labs and testing rooms. Eagles are for the offices, conference rooms, pretty much all the cooperate areas. Hawks are the technical areas like the servers, coding, et cetera, and spiders can access all three. It is also important to note that while spiders have access to the most rooms, they are not an all access pass. The highest restricted areas are accessed by biometric scans. There is one more scale, but for security is not advertised on the badges. Access to information is divided into 10. These security clearances are kept quiet, so if someone were to try to force someone to open something, they would not know who has access, making it harder to get in.

“So for example, there might be a janitorial worker with a hawk and a green stripe. He works in the natural sciences areas and has access to the hawk areas. He could have a red stripe if he’s a head for that area. He would likely have a lower clearance level, so while able to access more advanced areas, would not be able to retrieve information. Make sense?”

A series of nods, then Ned loudly whispered, “What do you have, Peter?”

“Wouldn’t you know, Leeds? You obviously hacked the system and raised his access,” Flash hissed.

Heads turned to look at them, and Sam, while not hearing Flash’s comment, picked up on Peter’s discomfort.

“Peter is a blue and red spider intern. Who can tell me what that means using the information I’ve just given you?”

“He’s a head intern in the applied sciences with access to the most areas,” Cindy piped up.

“Correct,” Sam smiled at her. “Glad to see you’re listening. Now, if you’ll follow me, let’s begin the tour.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has sensory overload and Sam challenges the students to build an AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so much shorter! I wanted to get something up

“I’m sure you all already know the history of Stark Industries,” Sam said, leading them down a hall. “So I won’t bore you. If you find me saying something you’ve already learned, let me know. I want you to get as much out of this as you can. So, are you old enough to remember the New York incident?”  
A chorus of yeses answered her.   
“How about the expo?”  
Peter shuddered at that memory while there was another round of “yes” from the kids.   
“Afghanistan?”  
There were fewer affirmatives now, and Cindy interjected with “We know what happened, though.”  
Sam nodded. “Alright, so you know most of Tony’s era. I guess I’ll just cover Howard’s, then.”  
Peter, knowing everything already, tuned her out as she led the class through a hall dedicated to the company’s history. His headache was getting worse, which was heightening his senses, making him tense up, making his headache worse, a miserable cycle. Everything was overexposed and he began to have tunnel vision.   
“What’s up with the lights?” someone asked as they dimmed.   
“I’m not sure. Karen?” Sam addressed the ceiling.  
“I noticed that one of the students is experiencing sensory overload, and have adjusted your surroundings accordingly,” Karen responded quietly. “I also suggest lowering the pitch of your voice, Ms. Carlisle, as the frequency seems to be hurting their ears.”  
The class seemed shocked.   
“That’s... considerate,” Cindy said. “How did she know?”  
“The AIs notice everything,” Sam said simply, deepening her voice a little as Karen suggested. “Let’s move on to the fun stuff.”  
🕸🕸🕸  
Peter was feeling better by the time they stopped for lunch, but that didn’t stop Karen from requesting (read: threatening) that he eat a sensory-friendly meal. So Peter found himself sitting in the corner of the food court, eating a special snack bar sent down by Pepper, delivered by a confused PR intern. Tony has created them specifically for Peter. Everything was bland so as to not aggravate his senses, and packed full of nutrients designed specifically for his increased metabolism. One bar was the equivalent of a Steve-sized meal. 

After lunch Sam led them to a low-level robotics lab. 

“Alright, I have a little game for you. We’ve provided the skeleton of an AI. Your job is to code the rest of it. Most will be from scratch, but some of the more complex sequences such as voices are in a folder. Everyone grab a partner and a computer and get to work.”

Peter and Ned went to the farthest computer and chuckled when they saw the code. It was the base coding for Karen. Figuring they already knew her inside and out, they set about recreating her.


	3. Pizza protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about going so long without posting something, so here’s a menu for a food court stand that only serves peter  
> See if you can guess who each item summons

Pizza Protocol

 

Pizza

Pepperoni

Soviet supreme

Meat lovers

Brooklyn

Everything

Femme fatale

Mushroom

Coal baked

 

Drinks

Americano

Nova Frappuccino

Extra espresso

Herbal tea 

Mama’s cocoa

 

Side

Strawberries

Corn

Salad

 

Desert

Frosty

Kamar-taj Surprise


End file.
